Burning family
by Yut Taha Aki
Summary: Lily Potter, Harry Potter’s twin, goes to America to see family. Frist to Gotham City to see Bruce. There she meets the charming Dick Grayson. Soon she gets sucked into moving into her cousins house.


Dick Grayson was walking down the dark and dreary streets of Gotham City. Dick looked around at the shops and what they had displayed in the windows. He wasn't really paying much attention on where he was walking. Dick bumped into someone as I tried to walk into a restaurant for lunch. He saved them to discover he saved this gorgeous lady with beautiful dark red hair and emerald green eyes.

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment. It felt like they were meant to be together. He wanted to kiss her right there and then but he knew it would be wrong. Dick could be arrested for it.

"Umm. Can you put me up right?" She asked

"Uh, sure." Dick said

He did what she said and put her up right.

"Sorry about that." Dick say

"No it's fine. I get into this type of jam all the time. But it's usually with my brother who vowed to let me fall the next time I did it." She said

"I'm Dick Grayson by the way." He say extending my hand

"I'm Lily Potter the 2nd". She said

"You have a kid or something?" He ask

Dick was disappointed. He wanted her for himself.

"No, I'm supposed to be Lily jr., but I put 'the 2nd' because it sounds more distinguished." She said

"Really?" Dick asks

"Yes. And where I come from the Potter's are a well know family. Especially my father. He started this mega billion dollar Company before he died. My older brother now runs it." Lily said

"How much older is he to you?" He asked

"By 10 minutes." Lily said

Dick look into her eyes.

"What are you doing here anyway?" He asked

"Family," Lily said, "I have a cousin on my fathers side here in Gotham and a cousin on my mothers side in Star City."

"Who are your cousins? I maybe able to help. I know a lot of people here." Dick says

"On my fathers side, it's Bruce Wayne. On my mothers side, it's Oliver Queen." She said

'_She was that Lily._' Dick thought

"You're that Lily." Dick said in a surprised tone

"What do you mean about me being 'that Lily'?" She asked using quote fingers around that Lily

"It's just that Bruce talks about you all the time. He is amazed by you." Dick says

"How is he amazed by me?" She asked

"You risen above people who thought fun to push you down. You grew stronger and stronger and proved them wrong. You only had your mother and the only aunt you had left to fall back on." He said, "You tried so hard."

She looked down and nodded.

"I was even pushed away from my own brother." She said as she looked up, "You know, when me and Harry were only a year old, mother and I went to my Aunt Petunia's home to see her, my uncle and cousin. It was halloween and I was the child my mother wanted away from the crazy rich lifestyle."

"What had happened?" He asked

"My family has too much money for my mothers tastes. She grew up without much money. My mother went to her sisters house with the intent of divorcing my father. And my aunt tried to change her mind thinking she could get out of poverty like my aunt Laura did. But that night a terrorist decided to drop by and give my father and brother a Halloween visit for a little 'trick or treating'.

"My brother survived the encounter somehow. But my father didn't. He was killed instantly. No one knows what provoked the terrorist. No one knows why he attacked or why he waited for my mother and I to leave. All anyone knows is that a lord of the house of Potter was killed in his own home in front of his only son." She said

"I know the feeling." Dick says

"How?" Lily asked

"I was in the circus growing up, but when I was about 11 maybe 12 and some murderer killed my parents because the owner of said circus didn't want to pay for protection." He said

"That's terrible." Lily said

There was a look in her eyes that said she was sorry but knew if she said it it would be a bad idea.

"I know. So what happened to the terrorist?" Dick asked

"No one knows. But 13 years later, he came back. He called his minions forward. Gave everyone I know Hell. He became obsessed with killing my brother. He almost succeeded several times too." She said

"Why were you pushed away by your brother?" He asked

"He is famous. He loves what came with it. What he didn't like was that my mother, her family and friends were giving me more attention then him growing up. I was lucky that I had a different set of godparents then him. He had Sirius Black and Zatanna Zatara and I had Frank and Alice Longbottom." She said

"Wait hold on, you know Zatanna Zatara?" Dick asked with surprise in his voice

"Yes I do. A real bitch if you ask me. She was the real reason why my brother Harry is a spoiled brat and couldn't live without his riches in our youth. At least his godfather tried to make him go down the right path so Harry came out smart. My mother and godparents made me appreciate the little things, what I have earned and not taking anything for granted like Harry did." She said in a serious tone

"That is really messed up." Dick said

"Yes it is. Mom had an idea on who to raise us. And it was like how she and her siblings grew up. But my father's money and Zatara came in and ruined everything. My mom got into so many arguments with Zatara over it." She said

"How come you don't have a British accent? I mean Bruce's butler Alfred is from Britain and still has an accent." Dick said

"Well, I grew up with a lot of family moving to here to the states and being born here, so I was surrounded by Americans for most of my life. So as I grew older spending more and more time in America, my voice became more and more Americanized." Lily said

"How many family members do you have?" Dick asked

"On Moms side we got Mark Evans who is the oldest sibling and his two kids. Next we got the twins of Laura Queen and Petunia Dursley and their kids. Then mom who is the baby of the family with me and Harry. On Dad's side we got him at the oldest then we got his baby sister Martha who had Bruce." Lily said

'_Damn, that's a lot of family._' Dick thought

"And they all came here?" Dick asked

"Well Petunia, Mom and Dad didn't. They stayed in England. But they thought about it. Now Petunia moved here several years ago with my cousin after she divorced Vernon. And now I'm thinking of moving here too." Lily said

"Do you want to continue this conversation over lunch?" Dick asks being the gentleman Bruce and Alfred made him out to be

"I'd love too." She said taking the arm he offered

They walk into Hong chicken, authentic Chinese kitchen. The restaurant had the best orange chicken Dick had ever tasted. It's even better then the orange chicken he had in China.

Dick opens the door for Lily.

"Thank you kind sir." She said in joking manner

"Your welcome my lady." Dick say in the same joking manner

They walk in and right up to the hostess.

"How many?" The hostess asked

"Two." He said

She was about to get the two menus for them when a deep baritone voice behind the pair said, "Make that three people."

They turn to see Bruce.

_'I knew someone was following me. Damn, how did I miss that. Well, there goes my alone time with my goddess._' Dick thought

"Bruce!" Lily said excitedly

She ran to him, jumping into Bruce's arms and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back trying not to crush her with his strength. But if Dick were to guess, Lily probably could take it from the way she was built. It was nice to see families together. Dick still wished he had mine.

Dick shook his head lightly. He had to get those depressive thoughts out of his mind. And the sad part was, before today that was the first time he thought of his parents in years without verbalizing it.


End file.
